


Things Josh Thinks

by frogy



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a lot of questions. Why does Geoffrey like him? Why did his mom take all those pills? Why won't his dad just leave him alone? Why does Tom care so much about what happens on Neighbors?</p><p>But he doesn't voice any of the whys. Instead, what comes out of his mouth is "what do you think Geoffrey's dad was arrested for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Josh Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first time I've been the first person to post to a fic in a fandom to AO3. But I really hope that this time a zillion people follow my lead. There are so many questions in the show whose answers would make great fic. This is Josh and Tom being bros and pondering one of them. I talk about the Bourne movies and the soap opera Neighbors in this. I have not seen any of either of them.

Josh has a lot of questions. Why does Geoffrey like him? Why did his mom take all those pills? Why won't his dad just leave him alone? Why does Tom care so much about what happens on Neighbors?

But he doesn't voice any of the whys. Instead, what comes out of his mouth is "what do you think Geoffrey's dad was arrested for?" 

"Hm?" Tom is obviously more easily distracted from Josh's problems by the TV than Josh is himself.

"Geoffrey's dad. That first day I met him at your office, he said his dad was going back to jail. What do you think he was arrested for?"

"Maybe he killed someone," Tom says, still distracted by the wonders of Neighbors. 

"What?" Josh asks, alarmed. 

"What?" Tom finally tuning into the conversation at Josh's squawked shock.

"You think Geoffrey's dad killed someone?" Josh doesn't know if he can date the son of a murderer, no matter how many muscles he has.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Than why'd you say it?"

"Murder is more exciting than like, I don't know, tax fraud," Tom says.

"No it's not. Murder is horrible."

"Maybe he's like the Robin Hood of murderers, only killing the bad guys," Tom offers. 

"Oooh! Like the Dexter of murderers," Josh says. He ponders it. That's not too bad. Then he realizes what he just said. "Although I guess Dexter already is the Dexter of murderers. Maybe he's a government assassin."

"I don't think the government arrests their own assassins," Tom says.

"Unless they go rouge."

"Geoffrey's dad is Jason Bourne," Tom says. 

"That would explain why he never says anything. He's keeping government secrets." It makes about as much sense as anything else about Geoffrey. And it would explain why Geoffrey's so hot. Genetics.

"Or maybe the government wiped Geoffrey's memory and he doesn't even remember his dad," Tom says.

"Prison is just a lie they told Geoffrey. His dad really has amnesia and is running away from the government agents sent after him."

"Or he's Aaron Cross-" Tom starts.

"No," Josh says cutting off, "you ruined it. You can't have a Bourne movie without Jason Bourne."

"Uh, yes you can. As proven by the fact that they did," Tom says. 

Josh doesn't get a chance to tell Tom how wrong he is because the doorbell rings. "Come in, it's open," Josh shouts.

"Who is it?"

"I invited Geoffrey over."

"Hey Tom, Josh," Geoffrey says, walking around the back of the couch so he can kiss Josh hello before sitting catty-corner to Josh's chair on the couch. "What are you guys talking about?"

Josh can't say that they're speculating on Geoffrey's father's arrest record. So instead he says "We're talking about the Bourne movies."

"Oh."

"And how awesome the newest one is," Tom adds.

"Or how much it sucks," Josh corrects. 

"I've never seen them." Geoffrey might look sheepish at this admission, but mostly he just looks hot. Josh can never tell what Geoffrey is thinking, if he's thinking anything at all.

"Not even the ones with Matt Damon?"

"No, sorry."

"But, Matt Damon." Geoffrey has been gay way longer than he has. How has he not seen the movies? And there's another question Josh doesn't know the answer to. But Geoffrey just shrugs. Definitely sheepish, Josh thinks. Maybe.

That effectively kills the conversation, because it's not like he and Tom can go back to talking about Geoffrey now that he's there. It's awkward.

"What are you guys watching?" Geoffrey asks.

"Neighbors," Tom says at the same time that Josh says "Some crap Tom likes."

"Hey," Tom says. "It's not crap. It's the longest running drama on TV."

"I've never seen it," Geoffrey says.

"You're not missing anything," Josh says. Tom rolls his eyes and sighs, loudly ignoring Josh.

There's another lull in conversation and after a too long pause, Geoffrey says to Josh "we could go to your room."

"Yes, let's do that." Because Geoffrey may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, or the brightest crayon in the box, except in the sense that he sure is the prettiest, but at least in this he seems to know what he's good at. And that is taking off his clothes. 

"Bye Tom," Geoffrey says.

"Enjoy your show," Josh adds as he follows Geoffrey out of the room.

"Fuck off," Tom says, not turning away from the TV.

"Oh, we will," Josh says laughing all the way down the hall and into Geoffrey's kisses.


End file.
